


Good Ideas (Though Few and Far Between) Are Best

by Ten_of_Swords



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, dont read if ur uncomfortable with "slut" or "whore", practice safe sex kids!!!, safe sex, theres a lot of name calling, theres way more plot than i expected idk, travie/gabe/will implied but only if u squint, um idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_of_Swords/pseuds/Ten_of_Swords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and William try out a new scene. Kinky sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ideas (Though Few and Far Between) Are Best

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is actually my first solo smut so. there's that. this is un-beta'd !! so feel free to rip apart my grammar bc im probably not going to look it over. it's 3 am.

William groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his ears. His head was pounding and the consistent vibration of his phone really was not helping. Hangovers were a fucking bitch, and if William had a choice, he would materialize God or evolution or fucking Darwin or something and punch them right in the face. He didn't even remember how he got so shitfaced. Normally he tried to remain relatively sober, since Sisky couldn't hold a drink to save his life (not that he'd admit it). But Sisky had insulted his honor, and he'd be damned if Adam T. Siska would beat him at any sort of drinking game. Which led to way too many shots, which led to passing out in Travie's car which led to... here? His bedroom. It certainly looked like his room. He would have to thank Travie for that one. It's alway nice to wake up in your own sweaty sheets, rather than someone else's.

What wasn't nice, was being woken up by your phone buzzing an ungodly number of times. Begrudgingly, he reached across the bed to his phone (which was plugged in, God bless Travis McCoy) and turned it on to find six unread messages and four unanswered calls, all from Gabe. William had to give him credit; the amount of texts was under double digits this time. 

Gabanti ❤️: yo  
Gabanti ❤️: bilvy  
Gabanti ❤️: bilvvvyyyyyy  
Gabanti ❤️: billiam  
Gabanti ❤️: william "call me bill" beckett  
Gabanti ❤️: BILVY IM DYING HERE HABLAME  
You: Gabe, if you text me one more time I'm fucking blocking you

William put down his phone, and rubbed his eyes until he could tolerate the light that was shining in through his bedroom window. He needed coffee. And a shower. Pronto. Just as he swung his feet over the side of the bed, his phone buzzed. And buzzed again. And again. He grabbed his phone to see that in the five seconds he had put his phone down, Gabe had texted three times.

Gabanti ❤️: you wouldnt do that querido ;P  
Gabanti ❤️: you havent checked your mail yet right? you should do that  
Gabanti ❤️: left you a present last night :* :0  
You: Two emojis? That sounds important  
Gabanti ❤️: it is. very important  
You: Well whatever it is can wait until I've taken a shower and gotten caffeine in my system  
Gabanti ❤️: billy boy cmon  
Gabanti ❤️: i even hand wrote you a letter ;)  
You: Shower. Coffee. Mail  
You: In that order

William elected to ignore the little icon indicating that Gabe was typing furiously, and threw his phone on the bed.

Once he was clean and drinking a very strong cup o' joe, he was feeling much better. Not that coffee cured hangovers, as proven by many years of experience, but it must do something psychologically; it mentally prepared him to deal with Gabe's antics. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the notifications. Thirty four. For the love of Santi. He opened the messaging app and pressed on Gabe's name, not even bothering to read the thirty one messages, as they all seemed to consist of different ways of saying William's name. Two of the notifications were emails, and the thirty fourth was a text from Travie telling to appease Gabe so he would stop complaining to Travie.

You: Okay, I'll check it now. Stop bothering Travie  
Gabanti ❤️: :D <33333  
Gabanti ❤️: did i mention i love you? i love you

William rolled his eyes and tucked the phone in his back pocket as he began the descent to his apartment's mail room. He went up to the mail counter, and asked if he had any packages. The mail dude handed him a clipboard to sign, and retrieved a suspiciously large  
cardboard box. He thanked the mailman, and lugged the box back upstairs.

He managed to get it back into his bedroom, put it on the bed, and open it without Gabe texting him; honestly he was pretty surprised Gabe wasn't checking in on him. He grabbed the pair of scissors in his side table drawer and tore the box open to find that it contained more boxes, and, as Gabe promised, a handwritten letter.

"Dearest Bilvy," the letter began. Cheesy, William noted, but continued reading. "Remember January? When we were having rock-the-van, disturb your band buttsex, and you asked me to call you kitten? ;)  
-Gabey Baby"

...That's it? No explanation? Bill read the letter again, flipped over the paper, and checked the box. Nothing else. Just a winky emoji. Guess there was only one way to figure out what Gabe was subjecting him to now. 

He grabbed one of the smaller boxes, figuring it was a good place to start. Inside was a few pair of lacy panties; so far so good. He did need a few more, considering the last pair were, ah, soiled beyond repair, shall we say. Upon further inspection, he was confused to find that a few of the pairs had slits in the back. Even more so confusing is that the tears seemed deliberate. The next box contained a collar with a bell and nameplate on it. That was kind of cute, actually. It was high quality, too. The kind that you could wear for extended use; longer scenes, rough scenes, or even lounging around the house. The nameplate was absolutely adorable; William's name on the front with a heart over the "I", and Gabe's contact information on the back, which, William wasn't going to lie, got him a little turned on. The next box was slightly larger, and contained... cat ears. This had to be the strangest thing that Gabe had ever sent him. They were brown, a similar color to William's hair, and had pink highlights. 

After inspecting the ears, William moved on to the piece de resistance; last but not least, the largest box out of all. When opened it, there was... another box, wrapped in wrapping paper, and a note taped to the top. "Text me after you're finished opening this for further instructions," it read, and William couldn't help being curious (and slightly turned on). He opened the wrapping paper slowly, slightly terrified of what sort of deep web kink thing Gabe sent him. Beyond the wrapping paper was, surprise, another box. But this one was obviously a product of some kind, covered in Japanese writing and pictures of cats and anime-style drawings of girls in maid costumes. Freaky, but he'll give it a shot. He opened the box to find a butt plug with a cat tail on it. It was a similar shade to the ears, and it the plug had a funky shape. William had to give Gabe a few points for consistency to a theme, and creativity. He picked up his phone and started typing.

You: I opened it  
Gabanti ❤️: so? interested?  
You: Definitely  
Gabanti ❤️: what a good kitten. get dressed. im coming over

Fuck, that name did wonders. He re-read the message at least five more times, before starting to get ready. He stripped in front of his bathroom mirror, placing the cat ears on and fastening the collar with an almost childlike wonder, touching his reflection when he was finished. Shit, that was hot. He'd top himself if he could. He went back into the bedroom and placed a towel on the bed, grabbed some lube, and laid down with his legs spread. He applied a generous amount to his pointer finger, and slowly pushed it into himself; trying to avoid just fingering himself to an orgasm right there. Once he could comfortably move his finger around, he added another, and started scissoring himself open, biting back a moan that he knew from experience would drive Gabe nuts. After a bit of desperate shameful fucking himself, he took out the fingers and covered the plug in lube. He lined it up with his entrance and pressed it in, biting lips and arching off the bed as his ass closed around the ridge of it. It was a decent size, but it fit comfortably enough, and William knew he would get used to it anyway. He carefully got off the bed, and wiped his hands dry on the towel, then went back to the bathroom to admire his work. He was slightly red and sweaty from teasing himself, and definitely erect. He turned sideways to examine the tail, and stuck out his butt to accentuate it's oddity on his body. Odd, but still so, so hot. He bit his lips and spun around in the mirror. Looking pretty good. He walked back into the bedroom, slightly uncomfortable with the way the tail moved with him, and in him, and grabbed one of the panties with the slit on the back, pulling it over the tail. It was slightly awkward, trying to get the tail into the slit, but he managed. He returned to the mirror and smiled at his appearance. For once, Gabe was spot on with his weird kinky shit.

To add to the getup, Bill slipped on some black thigh highs, and laid down in a catlike position on the couch (as to not disturb the plug), trying to get into a good headspace before Gabe arrived. When Gabe finally arrived, William was nearly asleep in his position on the couch. He raised his head to look at Gabe as he entered, bell jingling softly. Gabe walked in like he owned the place; he walked over to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and sat next to the mostly naked William. "We should talk first," he said, cracking open the beer. 

William nodded, and stated, "I love it. Let's make this quick so I don't get in my head too much. Safeword today is pound cake."

Gabe snorted. "Alright, kitten. You're not to use you hands or speak in anything other than cat noises unless I tell you. And if I do give you permission to speak, you will refer to me as Master." William nodded again and mewed softly, showing his understanding. "Good boy," Gabe said with a smile, and just like that, the scene had started.

They remained like that for a while, William's head on his "owner's" lap, enjoying Gabe's attention while it lasted. Whether they were in a scene or not, William loved how Gabe played with his hair (brushing it with his fingers, twirling it, scratching his scalp) and he was quite relaxed. He shifted to get more comfortable on the couch, intending on perhaps taking a nap, but Gabe booped him on the nose, something the kitten version of William was apparently very adverse to. He tried shifting again in a few moments, growling when he got another bop on the nose. Gabe laughed and scratched by his ear, and William couldn't help but lean into the touch and forgive his owner, relaxing his head on Gabe's thigh once more.

After another long while of silence, Gabe moved to stand, and William had to scramble to get off of his lap. Gabe ignored his kitten's momentary panic, and headed towards the small kitchen. William cried out in a soft whine, but Gabe just continued what he was doing. Bill stood up from the couch and started walking after Gabe, pursuing his owner, but when he made eye contact with the very person he wanted to see, instead of affection, he saw annoyance. William tilted his head and Gabe made a 'tsk' noise that William didn't like. "On all fours like a good kitty, right?" William felt kind of stupid for not thinking of that one. There was a moment of awkward silence where William was expecting a punishment, and Gabe was listening for the safeword, but then William sunk to his knees, and Gabe continued on with the scene. "Let's see if we have any food for you, kitten," Gabe said, searching the refrigerator as William crawled to him. William rubbed against Gabe's legs, purring as well as he could as the vegetarian searched for something to feed him. He was actually pretty excited to eat something like this. Would Gabe feed him something difficult to eat without hands? Was he going to watch? Would he be eating off the floor? The image of himself like this lapping water out of a bowl while Gabe watched suddenly flashed in his mind and, yeah, that was definitely going on his list of fantasies. 

Eventually, Gabe put some tuna on a little plate, and placed it on the floor, along with a glass of water for William to drink. He leaned down to pet William's hair, but William pulled away, moving towards the food and sniffing it before starting to eat it like a cat would; all tongue, no rhythm or etiquette. He wasn't sure if Gabe was watching, but he liked the thought of it, so he kept eating. He really got into it, imagining himself as a little brown kitten, licking tuna off of a little plate in the middle of the kitchen. The sound of a chair dragging across the floor startled William out of his fantasy, and he turned to face the noise. "Hey, hey, relax, kitten. Just a chair." Gabe sat down in the chair to demonstrate to William that the chair would not harm him. He stared, then, deciding it wasn't a threat, continued with his meal.

When Gabe was done, he dropped the dishes in William's- no, the sink, and retreated to the bedroom. William was in no rush to finish, so he took his time to finish, then followed when Gabe led; this time on all fours. When he entered the bedroom, Gabe was sitting on the bed, flipping through channels on T.V. William leaped (kind of) onto the bed, and climbed on top of Gabe, demanding attention. When Gabe just absentmindedly scratched Bill's head, he meowed in protest, then began to lick his paws; finger, by finger, by finger. That caught Gabe's attention, and he pulled his kitten into a kiss. William desperately kissed back, mewling softly and rutting against his owner, enchanted by the sound of the bell on his collar jingling. Gabe broke away from the kiss, and pushed William down by the "scruff" of his neck; William submitted, of course, but he left his ass pointing up in the air.

"Look at you," Gabe teased. "With your ass in the air like that. You're practically begging for my cock." William whined and meowed in agreement. "Who knew my little kitty could be such a slut?" He picked William up by his neck with little effort, and looked him in the face. "Isn't that cute? My little slutty kitten is red with desire." He thrust William back onto the bed, who meowed in a mix of pleasure and pain. Gabe unzipped his pants and pulled them off, letting William look at his erection. William mewled softly and moved to put his mouth on it. "Uh uh. No, bad kitty," Gabe reprimanded, bopping William on the nose. "Such an eager little whore. Hungry for my dick." He grabbed William by the collar, and guided his pink lips to Gabe's cock. William took Gabe in his mouth with no hesitance, swallowing him as far as he could go. "Fuck, what a cockslut. Already- already taking me into your throat like a seasoned whore." Gabe's hips bucked up and William sucked, getting a groan out of Gabe. "Shit, your lips are so pretty stretched around my cock. I own you. I own those pink lips, so beautiful and- and stretched, oh fuck," he rambled as William continued his blowjob. Try as he might, William couldn't really ignore his own erection, and he began grinding against the bed, whining around Gabe's dick. Gabe gasped and bucked up, grabbing onto the back of William's collar. Gabe pulled Bill off of his dick and held him up by his hair, admiring his face. His lips were pink and swollen, mouth ajar and precum shining on his cheeks and lips. "What a little cockslut my kitten looks like," Gabe chided again, and William pulled down on Gabe's grasp to wiggle his tail in the air. "Oh, is that what you want?" Gabe let go of William, and got off the bed, walking into the living room. William knew better than to follow him, but he couldn't help crying out with a meow. He was hard damnit, come back. 

And that's when he felt it. At first he thought it was his imagination, but then the feeling intensified, and William knew it couldn't be him. Gabe walked back into the room holding a little grey remote; the plug was a fucking vibrator. Gabe flipped the switch up to its highest level, and watched William come undone. The kitten came undone, melting onto the bed and rutting desperately against the sheets, meowing and crying for release. "You have permission to beg," Gabe commanded.

Once William was able to form coherent sentences again, he spit out, "Please, fuck," he groaned again and let out an involuntary meow, then tried again. "Fuck me, master. I need- the real thing. Your real cock. Inside me where it- where it belongs." He moaned, frustratedly and whined. "Please, master. It's like you said, I'm a little cockslut, I'm your little cockslut, and I need you, master I need you inside. Your kitten needs you-"

"That's enough talking," Gabe interrupted. "No more out of your whore mouth. It's just a filthy place to put my dick." William mewled in agreement, grinding against the bed. "I'm not fucking you because you asked so nicely, which you did, for a slut, at least. I'm fucking you because you're right, that's all you're good for, and I might as well get an orgasm out of you." Gabe took the lube off of the nightstand and grabbed a condom from the drawer, and prepped himself. William wasn't able to do much but keep whining and rutting against the bed hopelessly as the vibrator continued to render him a moaning mess. When Gabe was ready, he turned off the vibrator, and pulled it out slowly. William whined, suddenly feeling way too empty; he had gotten used to the feeling of the plug being inside, and being without felt odd. Soon enough, the feeling was replaced by two fingers entering slowly. William impatiently slammed himself down onto the fingers so that Gabe's hand was up to the knuckle in William. Gabe laughed, "So good and ready for your owner, huh?" William mewled and started fucking himself on Gabe's fingers, earning him a sharp slap to the ass. "Take off your panties so I can see your pretty little ass." William rushed to push them off, and stuck his ass in the air for Gabe. C'mon, fill me up, he thought, and whined again for good measure. 

Gabe lined himself up with Bill, and slid inside pretty easily, and once he bottomed out, he grabbed William's collar and held him firmly; William moaned at the act of possessiveness. "My good little kitten, aren't you? Fuck yourself on me." William started moving immediately, shifting angles a few times until he found the right one, then began slamming himself onto Gabe at as fast a pace as he could go, letting out a little 'ah' every time Gabe bottomed out. Eventually, the two found a rhytm, and William was fucking himself at the same time Gabe was thrusting. When they fell out of rhythm, William knew Gabe was close, and he picked up the slack, trying to match Gabe's sporadic pace. "Come," Gabe grunted. "Come, kitten, and I'll come in you." William slammed himself back a few more times before gasping and reaching his orgasm, clenching around Gabe, who came soon after. Instead of pulling out, Gabe stayed in William and leaned over to bite his neck, sucking and leaving a hickey that says "Gabe was here, you are mine".

When Gabe pulled out and trashed the condom, William collapsed on the bed, a vague feeling of dread coming over him. Was Gabe going to leave now? How sore was he going to be in the morning? This is going to be a bitch to clean up. 

"Get up, let's clean you off and throw those sheets in the wash," Gabe said, carrying a laundry basket into the room. "Does anything hurt? Was that good? Did you like it?" William stretched out on the bed. He smiled and got out of the bed, and put an arm around Gabe. 

"Sometimes, you have really good ideas, you know that?"


End file.
